


Will's Haunted Mansion

by ForbiddenRoyal



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Happy Halloween!, i have no idea what im doing lol, this is my first ao3 post so bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenRoyal/pseuds/ForbiddenRoyal
Summary: Take a walk in Will's haunted mansion! Or well, haunted rec room. He spent weeks preparing it, so don't make too much fun of it (even if the attractions aren't scary in the slightest). But something is afoot, and it seems like someone is watching you...orWill creates a not-so-haunted house and invites you to tour it. Everything goes fine, until you notice a mysterious chill settle in the room...
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 3





	1. Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! For those of you who don't know me I'm ForbiddenRoyal! And for those of you who've read my works on ffn, hello again! Anyways, Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, I decided to go out of my comfort zone a bit with this and make that story in 2nd perspective. If you like that then keep on reading! But if not, I will also be posting a second version in 1st perspective if you prefer that. Now without further ado, enjoy the fic!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the idea

This is the original cover image I have on ffn and I thought I'd share it with you guys! Now enjoy my fic! :)

* * *

“Welcome one! Welcome all! Prepare to be amazed as you set foot in my haunted mansion!” Will throws his arms wide as beams of light flash behind him and spooky sounds echo around the room. You look around and spot the Stoll brothers at opposite corners, turning flashlights on and off and mimicking ghosts.

“You do realize I’m the only one here right?” You ask, standing in the doorway of the rec room in the Big House.

“Well, yeah, but I want to use my loud host voice for when the real thing begins!” Why did you agree to test run Will’s haunted house again? To be a supportive friend or something, right? Well this supportive friend sure is regretting it now. No amount of friendship is worth witnessing this disaster. Will is many things, but scary is definitely not one of them. The scaring should be left for his boyfriend.

“Now follow me to this first attraction!” Will steps slightly to the right and claps twice. Nothing happens. He loudly clears his throat and looks pointedly to where Connor is hidden. Connor’s eyes widen and he smiles, giving Will a thumbs up. He looks pleased and claps his hands again. This time, a light from above turns on and illuminates a podium with a deck of cards on it. You look back at the light source and see some sort of wireless flashlight. Probably something Leo cooked up. You glance back down at your friend and see that he’s picked up the cards and started shuffling them.

“Pick a card, any card!” Will fans out the cards, prompting you to take one.“I thought this was a haunted house, not a magic show,” You retort with a chuckle.

“Fine. I’ll choose one for you.” Will huffs, and grabs a random card, holding it out to you. “Now behold…” You reach out to grab the card but he whips it aways, slicing your finger ever so slightly.

“The might of the papercut!”

“Ow! Dude, what was that for?!”

“Do you feel your finger throb? Do you feel it burn with the strength of a thousand flames? Are you scared yet?”

“No. Just in pain.”

“Ugh, fine,” Will waves his hand half-heartedly and the cut seals itself up. It didn’t even bleed yet hurt so bad. Paper cuts are the worst. “But don’t you worry, for the next spook-tacular thing will leave you quaking in your boots!”

“I’m not wearing boots,”

“Oh hush up.”

“Also did you just say spook-tackular?”

“Yes, now shut up.” Will grabs your arm and leads you to the next attraction. One guaranteed to be ‘spook-tackular’. You chuckle, and try to hide it as a cough before Will notices. Will claps his hands, the light turning on right away. There's a cloth covering a box shaped thing. Will does the classic villain laugh and removes the cloth revealing a…cigarette and vape? You just stare in confusion.

“Uh…what?”

“Ah, I see you are unaware of the deadly effects of smoking and vaping. It’s quite terrifying what these tiny little devices and do to your lungs! Muahahaha!”

“Seriously?! That’s the scariest thing you could come up with?”

“Yes, seriously. Nothing is scarier than learning the harm you’re doing to yourself by vaping. You are inhaling toxic metals and corrupting your lungs. So never vape unless you want to die!” The stolls make creepy sound effects and shine their flashlights again, trying to create lightning. You overhear one of them whispering something about wishing Jason was here. You agree, if Jason was here then real lightning can flash across the room. But then the chances of it hitting someone would increase, so actually no. Well…death by vaping could be considered scary. Maybe. But not as utterly terrifying as Will’s making it out to be.

You feel a sudden chill, and the room gets a bit darker. You look over your shoulder but don’t see anything. It’s probably just the Stolls trying to make the room seem scarier. At least, you hope that’s the case. You’re ripped from your thoughts as Will grabs your hood and drags you to the next “spooky” thing.

“Let me guess, this next mystery item will be utterly terrifying.” You say sarcastically.

“Yes! When I remove this cloth you may pass out in fright! But don’t worry I’m legally a doctor so you’ll be fine.” Will smiles brightly and waves his hands around dramatically. You hear the Stolls laughing like disney villains in the background. You roll your eyes and wait for Will to continue. After a few more seconds of laughter, he finally removes the cloth to reveal…tools? Rusted old tools.

“Oh yeah, that’s so scary.”

“I know right!” Will exclaims, completely missing your sarcastic tone. “If your surgical tools are even the slightest bit rusted or unsanitary the whole operation could fail! And numerous patients could be lost!” You raise your eyebrows and nod slowly, not following at all. Will really needs to rethink his idea of scary. No one will ever take his haunted house seriously at this rate.

“If I may, your haunted house might be a bit more scary if you added blood to those tools or made them stabbing into someone. Just a little thought that’s been bouncing around my mind to help you up your creep-factor.”

“Dude, we’re demigods who fight literal monsters each and every day. I don’t think a little blood will scare anyone. Now real life or death situations, where one decision or mistake could instantly decide whether or not someone lives or dies, that's scary. Especially when their death is all your fault.”

“A-Are you okay?”

“No. Not in the slightest!” You awkwardly pat Will on the shoulder. Dang, you and the other campers really need a camp therapist or something. The best you guys have is a god who’s constantly drunk and a man that’s half horse.

“Welp, that’s the life of a demigod I guess.” Will smiles at you and heads off to the next podium in the room. You are about to follow him when the chill from a few minutes ago returns, stronger and more sinister this time. You stop in your tracks as the chill crawls down your spine, freezing you to the spot. The temperature drops even more, if that’s even possible while the space around you gets darker and darker. You shiver, feeling as though someone is watching you. You start to turn around when a hand latches onto your wrist. You shriek and jerk backwards, tripping on your own feet and landing on your backside.

“Ha! I knew I could scare you! But I really didn’t think that would be the moment.” A voice shouts from above you. You look up and see Will cackling like a madman, so proud of himself. He reaches a hand down to help you up which you eye suspiciously before taking it. Will tugs you up and starts going back to the attraction, looking back every few seconds to make sure you’re following.

“How the heck did you get the room to get so cold and dark?” You ask, confused.

“Cold and Dark? What do you mean?”

“Y’know, how right before you grabbed me the temperature dropped really fast and the shadows seemed to grow.” Will stares at the walls, eyebrows furrowed in thought. His eyes widen as he realizes what's going on. He rolls his eyes and continues walking, not bothering to fill you in on his ‘a-ha!’ moment.

You guys get to the next podium and surprise surprise, there's a box with a cloth over it. You roll your eyes and wonder what totally chill, and not-scary-at-all object lies underneath. Will gives no intro and immediately rips the cloth off. And to your surprise it's not an object hidden underneath, but a person. Or rather, a picture of a person. You take a closer look and realize that it's a picture of none other than Hades. Yes, Hades, the literal god of the Underworld.

“Okay, this definitely needs an explanation.” You cross your arms, more confused than ever. Will blushes and looks down at his feet, looking embarrassed.

“Well, um, a few weeks ago Nico invited me over for dinner with his family. Of course I accepted, thinking it would be a good opportunity to get on his families good side. Well when I arrived in the underworld, Nico immediately introduced me, and Hazel ran up and gave me a big hug. Hades on the other hand just eyed me with disgust, and Persephone’s glare wasn’t much kinder. The atmosphere was extremely tense, and I was scared that one wrong move would cause the gods to instantly smite me. I sat there straight as a stick, trying to be on my best behavior.”  
About halfway through the story, you notice the temperature drop again. This time Will notices it too, and he instantly starts to compliment the food from that night and say how kind it was of Hades to invite him. You turn to Will in confusion and realize he’s no longer looking at you. He’s looking at the shadows slowly creeping their way up the walls.

“What happened next?” You ask, wanting to hear the rest of the story. This is the most interesting thing that’s happened all day. Plus it will distract you from the dread growing in the pit of your stomach.

“Uh, long story short, it was a very awkward night and now I’m scared of Hades.” Will looks ashamed and you try to comfort him for the second time that day. You don’t get far though, as something in the shadows catches your eye. Is it just you, or is there a face in all that darkness? You’re about to turn to Will and ask if he sees it too, when the walls seem to speak.

“As you should be.” The voice says, echoing around the room. You look around, trying to see if this is another one of the Stolls pranks. However, you spot them curled in a corner, looking just as frightened as you feel right now. “My dad is not someone you should mess with…” Wait, dad? You spin in a circle, determined to figure out where the voice is coming from.

Suddenly an ice-cold hand clamps down on your shoulder. You stiffen and frantically look to Will, but see that both of his hands are raised. So…who is touching you? You whip your head around and see a pale face with sunken eyes cloaked in shadow. You scream louder than you’ve ever screamed before and you feel yourself start to pass out. Before you fully succumb to unconsciousness you see Nico step out of the shadows, take one look at your falling body and say “whoops.”


	2. Version 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second version of my fic. It's in first perspective and is exactly the same as the original, it just uses words like 'I', 'me', 'my', etc.,

“Welcome one! Welcome all! Prepare to be amazed as you set foot in my haunted mansion!” Will throws his arms wide as beams of light flash behind him and spooky sounds echo around the room. I look around and spot the Stoll brothers at opposite corners, turning flashlights on and off and mimicking ghosts.

“You do realize I’m the only one here right?” I ask, standing in the doorway of the rec room in the Big House.

“Well, yeah, but I want to use my loud host voice for when the real thing begins!” Why did I agree to test run Will’s haunted house again? To be a supportive friend or something, right? Well this supportive friend sure is regretting it now. No amount of friendship is worth witnessing this disaster. Will is many things, but scary is definitely not one of them. The scaring should be left for his boyfriend.

“Now follow me to this first attraction!” Will steps slightly to the right and claps twice. Nothing happens. He loudly clears his throat and looks pointedly to where Connor is hidden. Connor’s eyes widen and he smiles, giving Will a thumbs up. He looks pleased and claps his hands again. This time, a light from above turns on and illuminates a podium with a deck of cards on it. I look back at the light source and see some sort of wireless flashlight. Probably something Leo cooked up. I glance back down at my friend and see that he’s picked up the cards and started shuffling them.

“Pick a card, any card!” Will fans out the cards, prompting me to take one.

“I thought this was a haunted house, not a magic show.” I retorted with a chuckle.

“Fine. I’ll choose one for you.” Will huffs, and grabs a random card, holding it out to me. “Now behold…” I reach out to grab the card but he whips it aways, slicing my finger ever so slightly. “The might of the papercut!”

“Ow! Dude, what was that for?!”

“Do you feel your finger throb? Do you feel it burn with the strength of a thousand flames? Are you scared yet?”

“No. Just in pain.”

“Ugh, fine,” Will waves his hand half-heartedly and the cut seals itself up. It didn’t even bleed yet hurt so bad. Paper cuts are the worst. “But don’t you worry, for the next spook-tacular thing will leave you quaking in your boots!”

“I’m not wearing boots,”

“Oh hush up.”

“Also did you just say spook-tackular?”

“Yes, now shut up.” Will grabs my arm and leads me to the next attraction. One guaranteed to be ‘spook-tackular’. I chuckle, and try to hide it as a cough before Will notices. Will claps his hands, the light turning on right away. There's a cloth covering a box shaped thing. Will does the classic villain laugh and removes the cloth revealing a…cigarette and vape? I just stare in confusion.

“Uh…what?”

“Ah, I see you are unaware of the deadly effects of smoking and vaping. It’s quite terrifying what these tiny little devices and do to your lungs! Muahahaha!”

“Seriously?! That’s the scariest thing you could come up with?”

“Yes, seriously. Nothing is scarier than learning the harm you’re doing to yourself by vaping. You are inhaling toxic metals and corrupting your lungs. So never vape unless you want to die!” The stolls make creepy sound effects and shine their flashlights again, trying to create lightning. I overhear one of them whispering something about wishing Jason was here. I agree, if Jason was here then real lightning can flash across the room. But then the chances of it hitting someone would increase, so actually no.

I feel a sudden chill, and the room gets a bit darker. I look over my shoulder but don’t see anything. It’s probably just the Stolls trying to make the room seem scarier. At least, I hope that’s the case. I’m ripped from my thoughts as Will grabs my hood and drags me to the next “spooky” thing.

“Let me guess, this next mystery item will be utterly terrifying.” I say sarcastically.

“Yes! When I remove this cloth you may pass out in fright! But don’t worry I’m legally a doctor so you’ll be fine.” Will smiles brightly and waves his hands around dramatically. I hear the Stolls laughing like disney villains in the background. I roll my eyes and wait for Will to continue. After a few more seconds of laughter, he finally removes the cloth to reveal…tools? Rusted old tools.

“Oh yeah, that’s so scary.”

“I know right!” Will exclaims, completely missing my sarcastic tone. “If your surgical tools are even the slightest bit rusted or unsanitary the whole operation could fail! And numerous patients could be lost!” I raise my eyebrows and nod slowly, not following at all. Will really needs to rethink his idea of scary. No one will ever take his haunted house seriously at this rate

“If I may, your haunted house might be a bit more scary if you added blood to those tools or made them stabbing into someone. Just a little thought that’s been bouncing around my mind to help you up your creep-factor.”

“Dude, we’re demigods who fight literal monsters each and every day. I don’t think a little blood will scare anyone. Now real life or death situations, where one decision or mistake could instantly decide whether or not someone lives or dies that's scary. Especially when their death is all your fault.”

“A-Are you okay?”

“No. Not in the slightest!” I awkwardly pat Will on the shoulder. Dang, us campers really need a camp therapist or something. The best we guys have is a god who’s constantly drunk and a man that’s half horse.

“Welp, that’s the life of a demigod I guess.” Will smiles at me and heads off to the next podium in the room. I'm about to follow him when the chill from a few minutes ago returns, stronger and more sinister this time. I stop in my tracks as the chill crawls down my spine, freezing me to the spot. The temperature drops even more, if that’s even possible while the space around me gets darker and darker. I shiver, feeling as though someone is watching me. I start to turn around when a hand latches onto my wrist. I shriek and jerk backwards, tripping on my own feet and landing on my backside.

“Ha! I knew I could scare you! But I really didn’t think that would be the moment.” A voice shouts from above me. I look up and see Will cackling like a madman, so proud of himself. He reaches a hand down to help me up which you eye suspiciously before taking it. Will tugs me up and starts going back to the attraction, looking back every few seconds to make sure I’m following.

“How the heck did you get the room to get so cold and dark?” I ask, confused.

“Cold and Dark? What do you mean?”

“Y’know, how right before you grabbed me the temperature dropped really fast and the shadows seemed to grow.” Will stares at the walls, eyebrows furrowed in thought. His eyes widen as he realizes what's going on. He rolls his eyes and continues walking, not bothering to fill me in on his ‘a-ha!’ moment.  
We get to the next podium and surprise surprise, there's a box with a cloth over it. I roll your eyes and wonder what totally chill, and not-scary-at-all object lies underneath. Will gives no intro and immediately rips the cloth off. And to my surprise it's not an object hidden underneath, but a person. Or rather, a picture of a person. I take a closer look and realize that it's a picture of none other than Hades. Yes, Hades, the literal god of the Underworld.

“Okay, this definitely needs an explanation.” I cross your arms, more confused than ever. Will blushes and looks down at his feet, looking embarrassed.

“Well, um, a few weeks ago Nico invited me over for dinner with his family. Of course I accepted, thinking it would be a good opportunity to get on his families good side. Well when I arrived in the underworld, Nico immediately introduced me, and Hazel ran up and gave me a big hug. Hades on the other hand just eyed me with disgust, and Persephone’s glare wasn’t much kinder. The atmosphere was extremely tense, and I was scared that one wrong move would cause the gods to instantly smite me. I sat there straight as a stick, trying to be on my best behavior.”  
About halfway through the story, I notice the temperature drop again. This time Will notices it too, and he instantly starts to compliment the food from that night and say how kind it was of Hades to invite him. I turn to Will in confusion and realize he’s no longer looking at me. He’s looking at the shadows slowly creeping their way up the walls.

“What happened next?” I ask, wanting to hear the rest of the story. This is the most interesting thing that’s happened all day. Plus it will distract me from the dread growing in the pit of my stomach.

“Uh, long story short, it was a very awkward night and now I’m scared of Hades.” Will looks ashamed and I try to comfort him for the second time that day. I don’t get far though, as something in the shadows catches your eye. Is it just me, or is there a face in all that darkness? I’m about to turn to Will and ask if he sees it too, when the walls seem to speak.

“As you should be.” The voice says, echoing around the room. I look around, trying to see if this is another one of the Stolls pranks. However, I spot them curled in a corner, looking just as frightened as I feel right now. “My dad is not someone you should mess with…” Wait, dad? I spin in a circle, determined to figure out where the voice is coming from.

Suddenly an ice-cold hand clamps down on my shoulder. I stiffen and frantically look to Will, but see that both of his hands are raised. So…who is touching me? I whip my head around and see a pale face with sunken eyes cloaked in shadow. I scream louder than I’ve ever screamed before and I feel myself start to pass out. Before I fully succumb to unconsciousness I see Nico step out of the shadows, take one look at my falling body and say “whoops.”


End file.
